Halo: Syndicate Universe
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the Halo Universe on March 30, 2675, 5 years after the rebirth of Blue Team, Blue Team was searching the Alpha Bizanti System for an unknown energy source. While flying there in their Pelican, they disappeared and appeared on a world known as Raveodoe. What'll happen when Blue Team wakes up in their Pelican in the year 2725, 50 years after arriving there?
1. Arrive Within the Syndicate Universe

On March 30, 2675, 5 years after Blue Team and Dr. Eliza Taylor saved the universe from the Minolari Empire, Blue Team was out on a mission to search for an unknown energy source within the Alpha Bizanti System. Eliza was also on board the ship as a member of the team saying, "The energy source should be coming up, soon."

The leader of Blue Team, John-117, a.k.a. Master Chief said, "Tell me when we arrive."

Frederic-104 said, "You really are a valuable asset to us after all. This universe has changed a lot since we were away after all."

Kelly-087 said, "Agreed. We thank you for staying with us after reviving us from the dead."

Linda-058 said, "It was a terrible situation that the galaxy was in. She had to do something."

Frederic-104 said, "So, how did you do it? We never asked this before. But how did you revive us?"

Eliza answered, "Forerunner Gods told me to get objects and I got them. I don't know how they had anything to do with reviving you, but they said that if I got the items that they wanted, they would revive the Heroes of the galaxy. You guys."

Master Chief heard that and then Eliza said, "We are at our destination."

Master Chief heard that and looked around saying, "There isn't anything here."

Eliza said, "These are the exact coordinates that Captain Pearce gave us. Well, he's a Vice Admiral now, but you know, shit happens after wars."

Master Chief said, "Come take a look. There really is nothing here."

They walked into the cockpit of the ship and saw that they were just in plain space within the Alpha Bizanti System and Eliza said, "Impossible. False information. The UNSC Infinity has all of the tech that a ship needs to locate situations from light-years away. How is there a miscalculation?"

Frederic-104 said, "It seems that your computer system was hacked somehow to give false coordinates for the unknown energy source."

Master Chief looked forward and saw something purple appear out of nowhere and said, "And that is?"

Eliza said, "The unknown energy source. No doubt about it. That is why we're here. But what is it?"

The tablets AI answered, "It's a portal to a different universe."

Master Chief asked, "What do you mean by that, Enigma?"

The AI, Enigma answered, "A universe similar to ours, but different in mostly every way possible. Let's just say that our universe is known as the Halo Universe. We got the Halo Rings. And if we continue to stay in this area, we'll get sucked into the alternate universe where there are more than just the Sangheili, Forerunners, Humans, Jiralhanae, Unggoy, Huragok, Precursor, Flood, San'Shyuum, Yanme'e, Kig-Yar, Lekgolo, Yonhet, Sharquoi and more. This new universe has more than what this universe has. So I would call it the Syndicate Universe."

Eliza's AI, Light said, "Her intel seems accurate."

Enigma said, "Of course they are accurate, Light. I was created to be the best."

Kelly-087 said, "Meaning that we should get the hell out of here."

Enigma said, "Yes."

Master Chief said, "Well, I would if the ships controls were letting me move it."

Enigma said, "Some magnetic force on the other side of the portal is dragging us near the portal."

Light said, "It seems that it wants us to head into it. Or maybe no one ever expected that someone would find this portal."

Master Chief said, "Light, Enigma, you both have very good points. Now, what'll happen when we enter this portal?"

Enigma answered, "I'm afraid that you 5 will be asleep for 50 years. And wake up somewhere unknown."

Light said, "And there is nothing that we can do to wake you up."

Enigma said, "Also, there is no chance of starting the ship once you wake up. The species that lives on the planet that we'll be appearing on will tear the ship a part to find out what type of technology is being used to power it up."

Master Chief said, "Meaning that we'll be stranded on an unknown planet."

Light said, "Yes."

Linda-058 said, "You know, we've only been alive for 5 years and we're about to sleep again for another 50 years."

Frederic-104 said, "This is Gods answer for us for escaping Heaven."

Kelly-087 said, "Well, it doesn't matter. We'll still live after all."

Linda-058 said, "True that."

Enigma said, "Well, the Arbiter wouldn't like you speaking like that. You guys are Heroes. Cheer up."

Light said, "Agreed."

Eliza looked at the monitor and said, "And here we go."

They entered the portal and passed out immediately afterwards. On the planet of Raveodoe, the Pelican landed in the middle of the desert. The alarm went off and the King of the Leganons said, "An unidentified object appeared in the desert. Go find out what it is."

His elite guard said, "Yessir."

After 3 hours, the elite guard appeared holding the Pelican that Blue Team was in. The King saw it and then said to himself, "A ship that I've never seen before. I wonder who it belongs to. I know that this isn't a..."

The King's wife looked at him and asked, "What's the matter, Scaler?"

The King of the Leganons, Scaler answered, "That ship isn't from our universe. Meaning that they found our portal by accident, Scaley."

The Queen of the Leganons, Scaley heard that and then said, "I understand now. No Human should be capable of locating it with their shitty technology. So this must be an unknown alien."

Scaler said, "That's what I think as well. Well, we'll find out in 50 years when they wake up. But for now, we'll tear the ship a part to learn more about them."

Scaley said, "Agreed."

They started working on tearing the Pelican a part and went to learn about the technology that is used to fly it. Scaler looked at it and said, "It truly is alien technology powering the ship up, correct?"

The leader of the Survey Team answered, "I'm afraid so. And we don't know what it is. The alien race is a very dangerous species. Wiped out hundreds of civilizations. They apparently aren't friendly."

Scaley heard that and said, "Well, that's not good."

Scaler said, "Elite guard, aim your guns at this ship and make sure that if anyone gets out, they get shot."

The leader of the elite guard said, "Yessir."

They went to where the hatch was and aimed their guns at it till they woke up.


	2. Blue Team Meeting the Leganons

While they were sleeping, a Human ambassador appeared on Raveodoe. The Human ambassador from the Citadel appeared inside of the throne room where Scaler and Scaley were sitting. Scaler said, "Thank you for coming, Ambassador."

He said, "No problem. So, I see that you found an interesting ship. Where did you find it?"

Scaley answered, "Another universe. It appeared through the portal that I told you about."

He said, "I see. Alien technology. Can't even get through the hatch to find out if they are Human or not. But I guarantee you that it's a Human vessel."

Scaler asked, "What makes you think that, Ambassador?"

The Human Ambassador answered, "Well, you know that I can see through any disguise, correct?"

They nodded and he said, "Well they are Humans. Enhanced Humans that know nothing but war. And death. They have been through a lot."

Scaler heard that and asked, "Are they good or evil?"

He answered, "I don't know. How long have they been here?"

Scaley answered, "15 days."

The Human Ambassador heard that and said, "I see. When will they wake up?"

Scaler answered, "50 years from now."

The Human Ambassador said, "Call the Human Ambassador of that time to come over when they arrive. He/She will bring a ship to the planet. Pick the 5 of them up and bring them to the Citadel. We Humans are the lowest in life efficiency. We don't live that long after all."

Scaler said, "We know."

Scaley said, "Neither do we. But we'll survive."

Scaler said, "Agreed. We live for around 240 years. We still got another 100 years in us before we die."

The Human Ambassador said, "Well, I probably just got 10 more years left. I am sick after all. It's not contagious, so don't worry. It's a Human only disease. Well, let's make a contract so that the future Human Ambassador does his/her job."

They looked at each other and nodded at one another saying, "Understood. We'll do it your way."

The Human Ambassador started writing down what needed to be done and then Scaler sighed and said, "Tell me something Ambassador, why did you become an Ambassador?"

He answered, "I wanted to help the Human race, but in the end, I just ended up harming it by creating the Insurrectionist Army. Humans, Aliens combined into one army and the leader of the Insurrectionists is a former Admiral in the Citadel Navy, Nicholas Holmes. A good friend of mine. Now he is called Blackshot."

Scaler heard that and said, "Blackshot, huh? We heard a lot about him. He's been attacking colonies from across the galaxy. And has went to other galaxies for help."

He signed his name saying, "Yes. That has happened as well. And that's not entirely good for us, your majesty. Please sign your names."

They looked at his name and said to themselves, "Lennox Fyres, huh? Why did your friend betray the Citadel? It really is difficult to see. He is a likable man."

They signed the paper as well and then Lennox smiled and said, "Alright. Thank you for signing it. I'll hand it to the Citadel Council immediately."

Scaler said, "Thank you very much."

Lennox took off and then said, "Let's see what happens when the next Human Ambassador arrives. I can't wait."

50 years later, on board the torn a part Pelican, Master Chief woke up and looked forward asking, "Where are we?"

Enigma answered, "You are the first to wake up, Chief."

Master Chief said, "As always. Where are we?"

Enigma answered, "It seems that we are on a planet known as Raveodoe. The race of Leganons live here. It seems that they don't trust us because of the alien technology. They analyzed it after all."

Frederic-104 heard that and asked, "What was the result?"

Enigma answered, "We were then thought to be a threat."

Kelly-087 said, "To be expected."

Linda-058 said, "Agreed."

Eliza asked, "What will we do, Chief?"

Master Chief answered, "Nothing."

Light said, "They have armed men pointing guns at the hatch. If we make a wrong move, we will end up getting shot to death."

Enigma said, "A Human Ambassador from the Citadel will be arriving today to come pick us up."

Light said, "Yep. Well, we should meet up with the King and Queen of the Leganons."

Master Chief said, "With pleasure."

They walked to the back of the Pelican and Frederic-104 said, "Whenever you are ready, Chief."

Master Chief said, "Keep your weapons on your backs. Let's try to make friends with these guys. Keep your hands where they can see them."

Eliza heard that and then Enigma said, "Let's see if this works."

Frederic-104 looked at him and then Master Chief said, "Well, let's get this over with. Open the hatch."

Frederic-104 did and then they looked at the hatch open. While that was happening, the elite guard said, "The hatch is finally opening."

Scaler heard that and then Scaley said, "I'll go check it out."

Scaler said, "Alright."

Scaley walked over to the Pelican and then they saw 5 people standing in a straight row. Master Chief looked at them and then Eliza said, "It's been a long time since I had a gun pointed to my head."

Master Chief said, "For you, yes. We always have guns pointed at us."

Eliza said, "Well, that's because I'm a doctor, not a soldier."

Scaley appeared and said, "What are you people?"

Master Chief answered, "Humans from the Halo Universe."

Scaley said, "I see. We weren't expecting anyone to find our portal that we accidentally put in more than 100 universes. So, sorry ahead of time."

Eliza said, "Well, it's alright. Where are we?"

Scaley answered, "The Syndicate Universe."

Enigma said, "Damn, I was just making up universes after all."

Light said, "So true."

Eliza said, "Very impressive, Enigma."

Enigma said, "Thanks."

Frederic-104 said, "What type of energy sources are in this universe?"

Enigma answered, "A lot of superpowered beings. Explosions are most of the cause of their powers."

Scaley said, "Oh, you truly are an amazing AI. Put your guns down."

They said, "But..."

Scaley said, "Do as you are told, Roscal."

The leader of the Elite Guard, Roscal said, "Yes ma'am. Put your weapons down men."

They did and Scaley said, "Sorry about them. We thought that you were evil aliens 50 years ago because of the tech used for your ship."

Master Chief said, "Well, we Humans took it from the Forerunners who were evil. Very evil."

Kelly-087 said, "Well, we dealt with them."

Master Chief said, "Yes we did."

Linda-058 said, "Well, do you mind if we talk with the leaders."

Master Chief said, "Enigma says that a Human Ambassador will be coming here to pick us up. So we would like to talk with the King and Queen of this place before we leave."

Scaley said, "Oh, your AI truly is amazing. Alright, come with me. I am the Queen after all."

Enigma said, "She's not lying."

Master Chief said, "We noticed."

They followed her into the throne room and Scaler saw them and said, "It is good to see that you 5 are alright. We are terribly sorry about summoning you here to our universe. As you heard from Scaley, it was accidentally put in 100's of universes. And we never expected anyone to find it."

Master Chief said, "Human technology in our universe is top-notch. It's capable of sensing anomalies from millions of light-years away."

Enigma said, "Well, while they were sleeping, I heard your conversation with the Ambassador person that was here 50 years ago."

Light said, "So did I."

Scaler heard that and said, "I see. The portal didn't affect the AI's. That's actually normal. Alright. Yes, what about the conversation?"

Enigma asked, "How long has the Insurrectionists been attacking colonists?"

Scaler looked at Scaley and answered, "25 years. And are continuing to grow in power everyday."

Master Chief asked, "Are they dangerous?"

Scaley answered, "Yes. The Citadel Military is unable to make a dent. Every person you take out, they just multiply."

Kelly-087 said, "Meaning that there is no end."

Scaler said, "I'm afraid so. The Insurrectionist Army is full of people with Superpowers. It's just a fight that none of us are willing to fight. Only the Citadel Military is willing to fight against them."

Linda-058 asked, "What would you do if they attacked here?"

Scaler heard that and then Scaley answered, "We'd join the war of course."

Scaler looked at her and then said, "You lost your mind. I'm not sure that you remember what happened last time, but we got our asses whooped by them."

Scaley said, "Well, this is our home and we won't lose it without a fight. That's how it has been for generations, honey. We will not abandon our tradition."

Master Chief said, "True. If you are used to something, stick with it."

Scaley said, "Exactly."

Frederic-104 said, "We are used to fighting Insurrectionists. Along with aliens. But mostly aliens."

Eliza said, "Spartans were created to fight in the war with the Covenant Empire."

Scaler said, "Spartans, huh? You 5 are Humans. Enhanced Humans to be exact."

Master Chief said, "Superhuman soldiers."

Enigma said, "Spartans changed the outcome of the war against the Covenant. Thanks to them, Humanity didn't go extinct."

Light said, "Well, these four are Spartans. Eliza is just a doctor that gained immortality after reviving them from death."

Eliza said, "Yep."

Scaler said, "Well, the Human Ambassador should be here any minute now. But before you do leave, why did you revive them?"

Eliza answered, "To help Humanity before it ended. The Minolari Empire were wiping Human colonists out one by one. 40 colonies were destroyed within 10 years. I had to do something because the newer Spartans were getting their asses handed to them."

Frederic-104 said, "Well, we had help from our new friend here after all."

Master Chief said, "Yes. She helped out in many ways. And we couldn't have done it without her."

Linda-058 said, "She's an official member of Blue Team."

Kelly-087 said, "Well, that's who we are. Blue Team. The last remaining members of the team that is."

Master Chief said, "Well, it seems that Blue Team saved the day every time that we were in a war."

Eliza said, "That is the case. You guys are true heroes to everyone within our universe."

Scaley said, "The Ambassador is here."


	3. Blue Team Meeting the Citadel Council

While the Human Ambassador was walking toward the throne room, Scaler saw a Daxarmite and Dragon with her saying, "And I expected only one Human to come."

They heard that and Light asked, "Were you only expecting one?"

Scaler answered, "Yes. The Human Ambassador and that's it."

Scaley said, "I don't think that they are Humans. Just the one in the middle is."

Scaler asked, "Then why do they look like Humans?"

Master Chief answered, "To coexist with them."

Scaley heard that and then they walked into the room. The Human Ambassador said, "Sorry that we're late. The Citadel Council were bitching."

The Dragon Ambassador said, "Yeah, just to figure out if she's trustworthy or not."

The Daxarmite said, "Agreed. This universe has certainly gone to shit ever since humanity started a rebellion."

The Human Ambassador sighed and Master Chief said, "This universe sucks."

Frederic-104 said, "Yes it does."

Linda-058 said, "It's gone to shit."

Kelly-087 said, "And we were brought into it."

Eliza said, "And I thought fighting aliens was crazy. This tops that."

Enigma said, "If you say so. Fighting aliens is a lot more fun than your own kind."

Light said, "Agreed. No matter where you go, Insurrectionists will be waiting. Unless you go back in time when the military wasn't that important for traveling space."

Everyone heard that and then Master Chief said, "So, who is who?"

The Human Ambassador heard that and asked, "Where are our manners? I'm Athena Fyres, the Human Ambassador."

The Dragon Ambassador said, "I am Vaethax, the Golden Dragon God. Also, the Dragon Ambassador."

The Daxarmite Ambassador said, "I'm Isis, the Daxarmite Ambassador. It is a pleasure to meet you 5."

Athena said, "She means 7."

Vaethax said, "Can't forget about the two AI's now, Isis."

Isis said, "I didn't forget about them. I'm just saying hello to the people I see, not the one's I can't."

Vaethax said, "Either way, there are 7 of them."

Scaler said, "So true."

Scaley asked, "Are you forgetting about us already?"

Isis heard that and then answered, "I'm sorry."

Enigma asked, "How'd you know that there were two AI's here?"

Vaethax answered, "Athena here is a Superhuman that has the ability to see physical forms for AI's. And sees through your cloaks if you have one that is."

Master Chief said, "Master Chief."

Frederic-104 said, "Frederic."

Kelly-087 said, "Kelly."

Linda-058 said, "Linda."

Eliza said, "Eliza."

They asked, "What are your real names?"

Enigma answered, "They aren't lying."

Master Chief said, "Call me Chief."

Frederic-104 said, "Frederic."

Kelly-087 said, "Kelly."

Linda said, "Linda."

Eliza said, "Eliza."

Athena sighed and then said, "Alright. Well, we should actually get going. The Citadel Council is waiting. They have a ship for you. Nothing like that Pelican, but something of our universe."

Vaethax said, "Yes. It's made out of Human, Dragon, Daxarmite, and Elf technology."

Master Chief heard that and then Eliza said, "We'll see when we see it."

Athena said, "Agreed."

Isis said, "If you don't mind, we should get going."

Enigma said, "No manners whatsoever."

Light said, "Agreed."

Frederic-104 said, "Agreed."

Eliza said, "Thank you for the kind introduction to this shitty universe."

Scaler laughed and said, "No problem. If you ever need anything from us, just tell us."

Kelly-087 said, "We will."

They walked over to their ship and Linda-058 said, "This ship looks pretty amazing. Even for a Human vessel."

Enigma said, "Yes. The core of the ship is what is making it move, correct?"

Vaethax answered, "Yes. You truly are a very impressive AI. Not even our AI's are as smart as you."

Light said, "Humans of our universe a far smarter than they look."

Athena said, "You aren't a Human made AI, are you?"

Light answered, "Nope. I'm a Forerunner AI that serves the Forerunner Gods. But was given to her to fulfill her sacred mission in reviving Blue Team here."

Enigma said, "Thanks to that, we won the war against the Minolari Empire."

Athena looked at them and then Isis said, "About that..."

Master Chief heard that and Light said, "Let me guess, you guys were the ones that sent them away."

Vaethax answered, "I am afraid so. Her grandfather was a key part of their exilement. He said that they were a huge threat and needed to be removed from their universe. We all agreed that they needed to disappear, but your grandfather was the only one of 3 that didn't want them to leave the universe. We argued that it would be the best to send them off to a different galaxy instead of universe. But the Council and Ambassadors beat us by a majority of them voting for exilement."

Athena said, "On behalf of my grandfather, I apologize for what they've done to your universe."

Eliza said, "Slaughtered Humans. Not even our mightiest Heroes could defeat them. Till the real 4 Heroes appeared."

Master Chief said, "We are known as Spartans. A Superhuman soldier project that succeeded. And we're all that's left after that war ended."

Eliza said, "Yep."

Isis said, "We truly are sorry."

Linda-058 said, "Let's stop talking about it."

The ship disappeared and appeared inside of the Citadel within seconds. The pilot appeared and said, "We have arrived."

They heard that and Athena opened the hatch and said, "We're here at the Citadel. We will take you to the Council."

Vaethax said, "They are Heroes all in one room. Not all Heroes are a part of the Council. Some are Agents that work for the Citadel. And some Heroes don't want anything to do with the Council. And keep fighting within Earth and all of the other Human worlds out there."

Isis said, "Humans started moving throughout the galaxy in the year 2000."

Athena said, "Well, I wouldn't know because Humans have a short life span. But you've been through a lot, right?"

Master Chief answered, "Yes. We've died and came back."

Frederic-104 said, "So true."

Eliza said, "The 5 of us are immortal now."

Linda-058 said, "Death is very hard to come by these days."

Kelly-087 said, "But this universe is different from ours by a long shot."

20 minutes later, they appeared in front of the Council and the Ambassadors were on the sides looking at them and then one of the Councilors asked, "Who are you 5?"

Master Chief answered, "Humans."

Enigma said, "I think that she was talking about team wise."

She said, "Exactly. What a smart AI you guys got there."

Enigma said, "Thank you. And we're Blue Team."

They heard that and the one that looked like a Dragon said, "I'm getting too old for this shit. Just ask them if they are a member of the Insurrectionist Army of their universe."

Athena said, "I don't believe that they are."

The Dragon heard that and then the girl in white and red armor said, "Shut up Ambassador, let them speak for themselves."

Eliza said, "Don't like them already."

Light said, "Terrible Council. But who cares?"

Master Chief said, "We fought the Insurrectionists from where we were from. And don't yell at her. Because of you, the Humans of our universe were almost put to extinction."

The Dragon heard that and then Vaethax said, "The Minolari Empire attacked their universe."

They heard that and then the Dragon said, "How many colonies were destroyed?"

Eliza answered, "Over 80."

They heard that and then the Dragon said, "On behalf of the members of the Council 55+ years ago, we are truly sorry. I'm surprised that you 5 were the ones that defeated an entire empire."

Eliza said, "We are the best of our universe."

Master Chief said, "Died and came back. Sounds like something this universe is capable of."

The Dragon said, "Well now, sounds like they are ally. Captain Japan, go easy on Lennox's granddaughter. She is telling the truth just like her old man."

Athena said, "Thank you, sir."

He said, "Just call me Kivanu. Oh yeah, I'm Kivanu, the Ancient Holy Dragon. The oldest Dragon in history. And I hate that."

Another member said, "Agreed. Yet we can't just let you leave. Let us tell you some information about what is going on in this universe."

Kivanu said, "Correct. Humans of this universe are given supernatural powers. Like telepathy. Super strength like you 5. Arms turning into blades. Bullets flying out of fingers. You name it."

Captain Japan said, "The Insurrectionist Army is getting bigger by the day. It's like Blackshot is trying to raise an army to cause a Revolutionary War like the colonists vs. Great Britain."

Kivanu said, "And we can't have that."

Another member said, "We would like you to help us deal with this shitty problem of ours. Superhumans are all over the place. Even aliens have superpowers. I wouldn't want to piss them off. They get super crazy when they are angry."

Kivanu said, "Yes they do. Plus, we got you a ship with a fine crew. Your CO, Captain Stella Carsen will give you the tour that you need. So..."

He was about to continue when he remembered something important.


	4. Head to Valtigo, Mars

Kivanu said, "Speaking of which, where is the Elven Archer? She hasn't returned yet from her mission, has she?"

Captain Japan answered, "Nope. We have a job for you. If you are up to it of course."

Master Chief answered, "We..."

Enigma said, "We're up to it."

Master Chief looked at the tablet within Eliza's hands and said, "Really?"

Enigma asked, "What's wrong?"

Kelly-087 answered, "He wanted to say it."

Enigma said, "Ooohhhhhh."

Eliza laughed and then Kivanu said, "We want you to head to Valtigo. It's a Human colony on Mars. We sent one of our agents there because we believe that there is an Insurrectionist base there. Her name is Elven Archer. Well, you'll know her when you see her. She has long ears."

Frederic-104 said, "An elf, huh?"

Linda-058 said, "Sounds like we're going to have a lot of work to do in this universe."

Kelly-087 said, "Agreed."

Light said, "Seems easy enough."

Enigma said, "Agreed. With our technology within this tablet, we can easily find her."

They heard that and then asked, "How would you do that?"

Enigma answered, "Search for heat signatures. Use X-Ray vision. And more."

Light said, "Humans of our universe are smart when it comes to technology. They just copied off of the aliens known as the Forerunners. Whom I used to serve."

Captain Japan asked, "Why'd you leave then?"

Light answered, "To assist Eliza to revive Blue Team. And we succeeded in annihilating the threat to get to our goal."

Eliza said, "It wasn't easy for a person that hasn't been on the battlefield for about 5 to 10 years."

Master Chief said, "No need to worry about a thing."

A Councilman said, "Well, your ship is waiting for you. Well, not really your ship. But you'll be flying under Captain Stella Carsen. She should be walking down the isle there any moment now."

They heard that and turned around saying, "And there she is."

Stella appeared before them saying, "Captain Stella Carsen, at your service."

Master Chief said, "Master Chief."

Frederic-104 said, "Frederic."

Linda-058 said, "Linda."

Kelly-087 said, "Kelly."

Eliza said, "Eliza."

Stella said, "Welcome to the Citadel by the way. I got the mission debrief. So no need to tell me what it is. Find Elven Archer. Figure out if there is an Insurrectionist base in Valtigo. And destroy it. Sounds easy enough."

They heard that and then Kivanu said, "The same thing that they said. You guys are going to get along just fine."

Master Chief looked at them and then Kivanu smiled and then Frederic-104 said, "Let's go."

Eliza said, "Agreed."

Stella looked at Master Chief and asked, "Is something the matter?"

Master Chief answered, "Not at all, ma'am."

They took off to the ship and Kivanu said, "It seems that he doesn't entirely trust us."

Captain Japan asked, "Can you blame him? He just met us. And we kinda almost destroyed his universe."

A councilor said, "Master Chief, huh? What are their real names, I wonder?"

Another councilor said, "Agreed. They are all mysterious. Can we really trust them?"

Kivanu smiled and answered, "Unknown. We'll find out about that later."

As soon as Stella and Blue Team appeared in front of the ship, Stella said, "Meet the CS-5 Hypervision. It's a starship that is known as one of the fastest ships that the Citadel has."

Enigma said, "Also using all Human technology instead of alien technology."

Light said, "That seems to be the case."

Linda-058 said, "There weren't any ships like this in our universe, were there?"

Kelly-087 answered, "Nope. Nothing like it."

Frederic-104 said, "Well, this is a different universe, so of course it would be different."

Master Chief said, "It seems that we're going to have a fun new adventure."

Eliza said, "Agreed. We should get going. The Insurrectionists won't wait for us after all."

Stella said, "No they won't. Don't worry about weaponry. It's all aboard the starship. This is everyone's first mission on board the CS-5 Hypervision. I hope that we don't screw this up."

Master Chief looked at her and said, "Let's go."

They entered the ship and then Stella looked at everyone and then went to the bridge. As soon as she arrived, the pilot said, "Welcome back, Captain. Is it time to take off?"

Stella answered, "Yes, but before we do that. It's time for a speech, Jacobs." Lieutenant Leroy Jacobs said, "Sure thing."

He activated the comms throughout the ship and said, "The Captain has a speech for you all. So wake up."

Everyone heard that and started moving from their positions and Stella cleared her throat. She then started her speech, "Good evening everyone. Today is the day that we start our journey as soldiers. We're heading to Valtigo, Mars to see if there is an Insurrectionist Base hiding out there. We are inside of the fastest spaceship in the entire galaxy right now. We will fight till our last breath. We are not failures. We are survivors. Also, there is one more difference between our ships and the other ships run by the Citadel. We have superpowers, they don't. We are Superhumans that are not built, but born this way. Some because of emotions, some because of near death experiences, and some for just operating on themselves. We are the key to saving our universe from any threat in this era. We will succeed in ending the Insurrectionist Rebellion, which has been going on since 2670. And Humanity has been getting their asses handed to them for far too long. We will change the tide in the battle. And we will overcome all of these odds. Thank you for joining me on this quest to save the galaxy. Let's end this war together."

Everyone started cheering and then Eliza said, "A very inspirational speech."

Frederic-104 said, "Yep. Vice Admiral Pearce could learn a thing or two from her."

Stella said, "Also, you might have saw 5 armored people walk through the hatch with me earlier. That is because they are joining us on our quest. They are one of us."

Everyone nodded and then Stella said, "They are Superhumans like us, but from another universe."

Leroy asked, "Are you by any chance made into a Superhuman by choice?"

Eliza answered, "Nope. They are the last of the Spartans of our universe. Spartans are Superhumans that changed the tide of the war against our enemies a hundred plus years ago. I'm just immortal for saving them."

Master Chief said, "You didn't save us, you brought us back from the dead."

Stella looked at them and then said, "Looks like it is time to go, Jacobs. Take off."

Leroy said, "Understood. And here we go to Valtigo, Mars."

The ship started taking off and then Kivanu said, "And the first mission has begun."

Captain Japan said, "Yep. And now we must wait and see the results."

Kivanu smiled and then said, "Venus, I doubt that you are interested in them."

Councilor, Venus, Goddess of Love and Beauty said, "They are far more interesting than you, Kivanu."

Kivanu laughed and said, "We have both lived for far too long."

Venus said, "Yes. And looking at you just makes me want to die."

Kivanu said, "Don't say that."

Captain Japan said, "Shut up. It seems that the CS-4 Mistlevein is back."

Kivanu said, "I knew that for weeks."

Venus said, "That was reported already, Japan."

Captain Japan said, "Yes, well the ship is finally back at the station."

A councilor said, "A problem, huh? It seems that we need to find a new crew to fill her shoes."

Venus said, "Or just abandon that ship and make a new one."

Kivanu said, "Not good enough. CS projects cost too much money."

Venus said, "So true."

Captain Japan said, "Find us new soldiers to put in the CS-4 Mistlevein."

They started searching for a new crew immediately.


End file.
